Bestine
Bestine is one of the largest static cities on Tatooine. It is considered by the Empire to be Tatooine's capitol city. It contains most city services a city could provide and is a popular landing point for many areas on the planet, because of its central location. New characters who wish to begin an Imperial Pilot career on Tatooine will be directed to the city, where the first Imperial Pilot Trainer for the planet is located. Bestine is the Imperial stronghold city for Tatooine. Imperials will always be in control of the city, even if Rebels are winning the war on the planet and have control of all other cities. Lower level Rebels are advised to stay away—unless you want to be attacked by Storm Troopers. Bestine also houses the capitol building for Tatooine. Within the capitol are two candidates who are perpetually running against one another. Players can do minor quests to secure their support for a given candidate and depending on the outcome of the election possibly receive a reward for their support. One example of this reward is a decorative rug. Architects and art lovers also like Bestine for its museum located near the capitol building. Inside, players can pay for a limited use schematic of a peice of art. The artwork changes on a regular basis, and the schematic typically costs 48,000 credits and has three uses. Bestine was founded by the inhabitants of the water planet Bestine IV. The city was originally just a farming and mining center until Imperial forces took it over. It is regarded as the most culturally sophisticated city on Tatooine. After the destruction of the Death Star, a political debate soon ensued between Victor Visalis and Sean Trenwell. The city is a place where Imperial and Rebel forces are constantly fighting. City Services Facilities * Banking Terminal (-1267, -3670), (-1095, -3522), (-1122, -3678), (-1107, -3690) * Bazaar Terminal (-1267, -3670), (-1288, -3578), (-1292, -3601), (-1104, -3536), (-1124, -3677), (-1106, -3693), (-1395, -3711) * Capitol (-1131, -3614) * Cantina (-1359, -3690) * Cloning Facility (-1424, -3783) * Guild hall (-1188, -3515), (-1238, -3527), (-1237, -3578) * Hotel (-1178, -3648) * Medical Center (-1299, -3502) * Mission Terminal (-1294, -3604), (-996, -3713), (-1344, -3705) * Museum (-1095, -3661) * Shuttleport (-1090, -3558) * Starport (-1294, -3590) Trainers *Beast Trainer (-1445, -3750) Faction Locations *Imperial Pilot Coordinator (-1124, -3623) *Imperial Pilot Trainer Tier 1 (-1119, -3526) *Imperial Pilot Trainer Tier 2 (-1160, -3591) *Imperial recruiter (-1275, -3594), (-1138, -3897) (-1307, -3662) (-1299, -3507) (-1072, -3594) *Imperial Mission Terminal (-1134, -3897) Quest Givers * Barak (-1049, -3549) (Smuggler) * Bossk randomly appearing. * Captain Jasha (-1128, -3900) (Imperial) * Commander D'Krn (-1157, -3594 ) (Imperial - Group) * Farious Gletch (-1334, -3886) * Gerak Vurtimis (-1253, -3617) * Kormund Thrylle (-1043, -3530) (Rebel) * Lilas Dinhint (-1086, -3686) * Lt. Sabol (-1291, -3539) (Imperial - Group) * Melios Purl (-1316, -3488) * Pfilbee Jhorn (-1129, -3914) (Imperial) * Phinea Shantee (-1420, -3682) * Qakkee (-1399, -3664) Clone Relics Quests * Sean Trenwell (-1200, -3584) * Victor Visalis (-1128, -3583) * Wilhalm Skrim (-1183, -3609) (Imperial) * Prefect Talmont (-1166, -3582) (Imperial) Other NPCs *Chassis Dealer (-1310, -3589) *Event Promoter (-1219, -3659) *Junk Dealer (-1287, -3655) (-1259, -3673) (-1026, -3557) (-1259, -3582) (-1135, -3683) (-1118, -3687) *Major Caleb Knolar (-1148, -3903) (Imperial donations) *Vi'conya T'ili (-1001, -3549) Waypoints for Tusken Village and Tusken Bunker Invasion With the inclusion of Game Update 15, the city of Bestine will be set upon by various forces as a part of the Galactic Civil War. The following waypoints are given to players via the /gcwSkirmishCityHelp command. Attacking forces will have to report to camps at: */way -900 -3782-1184 -3821 */way -1253 -3348 */way -1184 -3821 Defending forces can report to the General at: */way -1214 -3626 Guides to Bestine * Bestine Painting Election * Bestine Political Election * Laying Siege to Bestine - PvP guide for Rebels Easter Egg A flag right outside Bestine, the Moraj Memorial, was placed by the game developers of Star Wars Galaxies in honor of Nathan "Moraj_Markinnison" Larkins, one of the beta testers, who died in a car crash in early October 2002. Star Wars Lore * Category:Tatooine cities